Books
Adding books to a world can greatly benefit it. These can be good props to use for roleplaying, finding quests and generally reading up on the location of the world where the character has found himself. It can be time consuming for a builder to start writing every book from scratch so you might find it useful to refer to the example books listed below (once they've been done). If you are a player in a world where books have not been added, there's no reason not to use the information contained in these examples to roleplay having read these books. You will also find these examples grouped by topic and a link to a file so you can import them directly into your module. Effective use of books There are many ways to use books in a module. From simple instructions to server rules. You can also (if you are a builder) script it so a fuller version of the book could be added to the player's journal once they have read it. Here are some ideas for using books that go beyond the usual "rules of the server" list. Libraries Adding a large, central, resource of books can give many types of character a home. Wizards, sages and academics will love a well stocked library and by providing one can introduce new roleplaying opportunities and a good place for a "who dun'it" style quest/DM event. It could also be scripted in such a way that books would not be taken outside the library area so theft wouldn't be a problem. Bookshops Similar to libraries, bookshops can be used by players to obtain various reading material and keep them. Also it would be a good place for non-readers to sell books they have found. If you are good with scripting, there's nothing wrong with adding a book market so player-characters could set up a stall and sell their own books. This would greatly improve the roleplaying of buying and selling. Quests/DM events could be set up to start off from these places. An ideal one would involve a bookshop owner looking to buy a rare book which he knows a stranger has that came into town yesterday. Histories Encourage your players to write a character background and journal in your server's forums. By doing so you can easily add more important (and from an earlier part of the world) events from character's life into history books. This might encourage better roleplaying. Books by subject ; Gods and Religious Tomes * Books about the Gods * Holy books * Journals relating to the Gods * Rituals * Holy orders * Church administration ; Elven Books * General books about elves * Books written by famous elves * Books describing elven life * Books about elven weapons * Books about elven gods ; Half-Elven Books * General books about half-elves * Books written by famous half-elves * Books describing half-elven life * Books about half-elven weapons * Books about half-elven gods ; Halfling Books * General books about halflings * Books written by famous halflings * Books describing halfling life * Books about halfling weapons * Books about halfling gods ; Towns Business * Government publications * Town hall administration * Public order publications * Criminal law books * Taxes and trade * Other official publications ; Factual Books * Biographies * Personal journals * Tales from the realm ; Dwarven Books * General books about dwarves * Books written by famous dwarves * Books describing dwarven life * Books about dwarven weapons * Books about dwarven gods ; Gnomish Books * General books about gnomes * Books written by famous gnomes * Books describing gnomish life * Books about gnomish weapons * Books about gnomish gods ; Half-Orc Books * General books about half-orcs * Books written by famous half-orcs * Books describing half-orc life * Books about half-orc weapons * Books about half-orc gods ; Human Books * General books about humans * Books written by famous humans * Books describing human life * Books about human weapons * Books about human gods ; Fictional Books * General story books * Adventures Category:Races Category:Books Category:Gods